primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Tangled in Lies (Part 1) (NW Episode 4.11)
Tangled in Lies (Part 1) is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Primeval: New World,and the first half of a two parter. Synopsis Jay does is routine Project Magnet check when she notices a problem with Darius Jardine's laboratory so goes after him to a Project Magnet research base near the coast where he discovers more lies and deceits so decides it's time Project Magnet became problem-less but a nearby incursion causes problems. Plot At Project Magnet Jay is checking through the main Project Magnet head quarters when he is shocked to discover Darius Jardine's lab is a mess so goes to look for him but just misses him when he takes he drives away, so decides to call him but Darius rejects the call and continues driving so Jay goes after him. At Cross Photonics, Toby is searching through the Yetis DNA when Jay calls her and tells her for the and the rest of the team to meet him a Project Magnet base,near the coast. Later Darius arrives at the nearby coast base where he goes to his lab followed by Jay who enters Darius lab and tells him to return to the main headquarters in the city otherwise he is get the sack but Darius refuses to listen to him and pushes Jay into a storeroom and locks the doors and gets back to work,but unknown to him Toby,Mac,Sam and Sonia arrive to assist Jay and ask the receptionist where Jay is and she mentions he has been in the building bust is not sure where he is then Darius walks past shocked by the rest of the teams appearance so rushes back to his laboratory and tells Jay he will not leave the storeroom alive then there is a knock at the door and Mara Fridkin is there and asks Darius to come to the meetings room. Meanwhile at Cross Photonics, the anomaly detector goes of as Howard arrives and phones Toby and tells her of a nearby incursion where she is, so Toby finishes on the phone and orders Mac and Sam to check it out,whilst she and Sonia find Darius's lab and find his lab as he is out and goes inside to hear Jay yell from the cupboard and release him just as Darius arrives with his gun and tells them he saw the two women enter his lab then just as he is about to shoot the three of them, Mara arrives and this gives Jay the chance to jump him and pushes him in the cupboard which is locked by Sonia and Toby asks Mara what Darius is up to but she is not sure what he is up to so Toby checks the blueprints on his desk and sees several prototypes for some sort of device which they can not figure out what. Elsewhere Mac and Sam investigates the anomaly and see a long figure like a snake then it bursts out of the water but Sam throws mud into one of it's eyes and it flees where Mac tells Sam it was a Titanoboa. Back at Project Magnet, two soldiers arrive where Jay unlocks the door and they handcuff Darius and take him away, whilst Mara helps Toby the best she can to figure out what Darius is up to but then spots a name called WW institution which then clicks into her mind the WW means the Wise Woman. Elsewhere Jay goes to the main office and looks through Darius's file and wonders how many members of Project Magnet are in league of the Wise Woman. Then decides to check all other Project Magnet staff. Meanwhile Mac and Sam return to Project Magnet where Mac tells Toby,Sonia and Mara who arrive at the office about the Titanoboa then they hear a scream and head to the seas to find a gigant Shark fighting the Titanoboa where Toby searches through the creature list and discovers it's a Megalodon,and the two engage in a fight. Jay then joins them and orders Mac to get a boat and watch the fight nearby and orders Toby and Mara to locate the anomaly and then orders the rest to interrogate Darius. Later Mac arrives to watch the fight but the Titanoboa flips it's tail and capsizes the boat leaving Mac in the water but Jay is not sure where he is,then blood appears. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan (Cameo) *Darius Jardine (Guest) *Mara Fridkin (Guest) Creatures *Titanoboa *Megalodon Setting *Cross Photonics *Project Magnet headquarters *Project Magnet seaside base Trivia *Howard Kanan only appears in a cameo role for unknown reasons. *Initially the original script was to have featured Megladon by itself but a Titanoboa was added last minute because the script was running short of about 5 minutes,so the creature was added to make up time. Gallery T&M.jpg|The Titanoboa and Megalodon about to fight S4p11.jpg|The Poster for the episode DJ.jpg|Darius Jardine in his lab Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes